falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Union Town
Known as Union Town to its residents and the Vault 4 Village by members of the Enclave, Union Town is a suburban sprawl defended by a simply gigantic wall that can be seen as a dot on the horizon were one to look to the east of Boise. Up close, however, the Wall is a massive barricade of concrete and steel stretching over sixty feet into the sky, an imposing citadel defended by snipers, machine gun nests, and landmines. Unbeknownst to most in the wasteland, within the Wall's confines is a snapshot of pre-War America. apple pie and flag waving (along with clean water, power, and even a functioning IRS group) are in abundance and the people live ideal Pre-War lives. But with the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel trying to gain entrance, and the Vault's main generator wearing out, some fear that the "Ideal America" is not long for this brutal, hellish world. History Pre-War (2064-2077) Vault 4 was conceived by Vault-Tec to be an experiment into whether or not a culture could be effectively frozen in time through the use of extreme isolation while keeping the subjects environment as familiar as possible. Knowing that the potential Great War would render areas completely without any government control, the experiment attempted to create a 'slice' of ideal pre-War American suburbia and see if it could perpetuate itself without any outside influence. To this end, Vault 4 was built smack-dab in the middle of a large suburb on the outskirts of Boise, Idaho. The Vault's generator and water purification system was linked to that of every home and even the local high school in the suburban sprawl. Vault-Tec was certain that its inhabitants would have nearly every facet of Pre-War lifestyle available, and secretly took over the construction of the surrounding suburb itself, building everything from about four Dot's Diners, a theater, and even a public library should the schools be insufficient. Though appearing a commonplace to the untrained eye, these homes and their appliances were designed to weather the twenty years of a post-nuclear war neglect they were to suffer following the war. Automatic turrets and security robots were set up in areas underneath the streets, where they would rise following the bomb threat and deter any "unwanted" trespassers. In the end, all the pieces were in place for Vault-Tec's great human experiment when the bombs fell. The Great War (2077) When the bomb sirens rang out on October 23rd, 2077, the people of the suburb, known as Union Town, all filed calmly into the Vault, lay in their individual cryo pods, and slept out the atomic destruction that rained down on the world. Unlike other Vaults, who were mostly vacant due to people ignoring the bomb warnings as just another drill, the people of Union Town completely filled the Vault to its ideal capacity. The only casualty was Old Lady Walters, who suffered a heart attack on her way into the Vault and was subsequently the first person to be placed into the Organic Materials Recycling Chamber by the Protectron attendants who minded the Vault. The Vaults perfect attendance was likely due to the convenience of Vault 4's location, being literally a two minute drive at most for the farthest citizens. It might also be due to the fact that Vault-Tecc’s messages and assurances that all citizens in Union Town must report at every drill were much more aggressive in that particular area, as any deaths or losses may adversely affect the cultural experiment. Post War (2077-2287) The Wait (2077-2097) The residents of Vault 4 waited out the war and the subsequent anarchy following it for the standard twenty years. The Vault itself saw little in the way of activity, as its residents were in deep cryo sleep, and its Protectron technicians kept everything running smoothly with no errors whatsoever. The cryogenics has actually worked, something Vault-Tec had not been certain of. At the twenty year mark, only the assigned Security members and Overseer were awakened. The Awakening (2097-2100) The Overseer and his men awoke on the first of April, 2097, and were given their instructions via the Chief of Maintenance, Protectron-0900z or "Dudly." Dudly informed the security group of their current mission and it was as simple as it was daunting, build a wall around Union Town that could keep out any and all conceivable threats short of a second nuclear war. In an age without any modern construction equipment and being desperately short of any labor, that was a tall order. They were also informed that the civilians would not awaken until the wall was complete, but that all hope was not lost. The security force had the built in defenses of Union Town, who were under Dudly's command and therefore the Overseer's. Dudly also informed them that he had sent reconnaissance units that had made contact with a local “distributor of labor", and that their representatives would arrive shortly. It was four long years before the slavers of a group known as Lola's Guns arrived with a whole slave caravan in tow. Though the Overseer and his men were disgusted with the concept of using slaves, they were out of options and now was not the time for Pre-War values. The slavers demanded payment, and when the Overseer brought forth several safes filled with pre-War dollars, the wrathful barking the slavers issued back with made the situation more than just a little tense. Just as blood was about to be spilled, Dudly waddled forth, two of his fellow Protectrons in tow with a sack full of Nuka Cola bottle caps each. This payment was sufficient, and the slavers agreed to supply the forces of Union Town with slaves for as long as they needed it. The walls construction had begun. Beginning Preparations (2100-2110) For ten years, the forces of the Overseers security forces and Dudly's robotic brethren fought off raiders and mutants of every description, all the while the slaves toiled to raise the wall with scrap metal and concrete. The need for raw materials was always dire, and hundreds of scouting parties went out into the wasteland in search of even the most basic piles of scrap metal. Often the services of Lola's Guns were needed to secure any real return in scrap and concrete, and the mercenaries neither sat well with the Overseer or his men (they also charged exorbitant fees). However, by 2110, many of the surviving security officers had lost their nerve. Ten years of hellish combat, plus the fear that their loved ones in the vault would never wake up, wore on their nerves. But the Overseer preformed the Herculean feat of keeping his men in fighting shape, and never wasted a chance to remind them that as soon as the wall was satisfactory to the Chief of Maintenance, their families would be returned to them. Wall Construction (2110-2188) For forty-five years the wall progressed at a steady rate, but casualties sustained by security became so bad that they had to recruit from outside their township. This is where their relationship with Lola's Guns became almost too much to bear for the men and women of Vault 4 Security, The Overseer explained to Dudly that they had lost too many "organic solutions", as Dudly liked to call his human counterparts in Security, and that without reinforcements, they would surely be overrun by mutants or raiders. Dudly responded, not by waking more able young candidates out of cryosleep, as the Overseer had hoped, but instead hired mercenaries from Lola's Guns to serve as "temporary solutions" in 2145. Though enraged by his mechanical counterparts' decision, the Overseer had little choice, and so from then on his men were stuck fighting alongside the psychotic brutes of Lola's Guns for much of the foreseeable future. The Overseer himself also suffered, being blackmailed by Lola multiple times and being helpless to resist her. Twenty-three years later in 2188, the Wall was nearing completion, but much of the original security force was dead, either of old age or attrition. The Overseer himself was now well over sixty, but held on, not only for the sake of his men but also for their families who remained in a blissful state of suspended animation. The most dangerous part of this twenty year period was the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel, whose early scouting forces launched a deadly sortie on the still incomplete wall. Though the combined force of security, Guns, and robots ran off the Brotherhood's forces. Regardless, the Overseer realized that they were swiftly running out of time. The slaves were forced to work overtime, with many dying from exhaustion. Finishing Touches and Betrayal (2188-2189) In 2188 the Wall was finally complete. Armed to the teeth with automated guns, mine layers, and machine gun nests, not to mention reinforced with many feet of concrete and steel, it was an imposing citadel that could be seen for miles around. There was a nerve-wracking week in which Dudly inspected every inch of the Wall for any imperfections. Though the Wall was hardly perfect in the machine's photoreceptor, it was sufficient, and on March 7th, 2188, the people of Vault 4 were awakened for the first time in more than a hundred years. When the families first lay their eyes on the world above, they were confused. The suburbia within the Wall looked as if it had been untouched, the result of constant maintenance done by the benign robotic forces of the Chief of Maintenance. Then their eyes lay upon the mass of concrete and steel that loomed before them, stretching nearly fifty feet into the sky on all sides. The greatest shock was when they were reunited with their loved ones in the security. The few who survived to see their friends and family again were forever changed, some well over seventy, and though relieved, were struggling with the horrors they had witnessed since the nuclear apocalypse. It was at this moment that mercenaries from Lola's Guns turned their guns on the newly awakened people of Union Town (or at least some of them). Many of them had long since plotted to take the Wall for themselves once the fortress was constructed and plunder the riches of the Vault for their own nefarious needs. A pitched gun battle ensued, with robots and security fighting for their lives against the mercenaries, who fought each other accordingly. Shell-shocked construction slaves looked on, unsure of what to do. In the end, the forces of the Vault were victorious, and most of the Guns were forced to flee over the very Wall they had constructed, with the remaining holdouts being cornered in a Dot's Diner and all killed. In the bedlam of the battle, the old Overseer was killed. The people of Union Town spent the rest of the year in mourning and adjusting to life in the new Union Town. The people organized themselves quickly, with the old security members becoming committee members and leaders in various fields. In the winter of 2188, the construction slaves were forced out of Union Town through the insistence of Chief of Maintenance Dudly who was worried about "cultural and genetic corruption". This turned the stomachs of many, especially the old security members, but it accepted as a necessary measure. A new generation of Security was raised, and the civilians did what they could to get comfortable in their new home. Union Town had just begun to thrive, and it was then beset by its greatest foe. 1st Brotherhood-Wall War (2189-2211) The 8th Brigade of the the Brotherhood of Steel struck in early 2189, ruthlessly bombarding the wall with missiles and mini-nukes one cold November day. Idaho's usual black snow had fallen and blanketed the area in a bitter cold, and the explosions rocked the dark midnight air. The still green forces of the new generation of Union Security, along with ancient veterans, rushed to the parapets and pillboxes to defend their home and family from this new, Power-Armored menace. For six long years this war raged on, the Wall's defenses were sorely tested, but it and the brave defenders, held on. The Brotherhood forces eventually pulled back due to an influx in both regular and super mutant activity at their rear. Rather than be cut off, the Brotherhood decided it would be best to adjourn the siege and return later with more forces when it was advantageous. This would ultimately be a long time coming. Given the respite they needed, the people of Union Town had gotten to life as usual. Many of the civilians tried to forget about the Wall, though they allowed themselves to be educated of the horrors of the outside. The few surviving security veterans and holo records taken by the robotic defenders painted a gruesome picture. The old world was dead, its corpse covered in disfigured abominations and savages. Worst of these though, were those brutes clad in power armor. They were cold, ruthless, and utterly without fear, and worst of all, they were the most civilized. They knew that they slew desperate old men and trampled on the hopes of innocent people, they didn't care, all they wanted was to rip Vault 4 apart and take what they found useful. After a period of government forming in which they created a small copy of the pre-War American presidency and constitution (2196), and the completion of both a statue to the first Security members and the Overseer (2203), Union Town became, in the eyes of its residents, as it would be for the foreseeable future. An idyllic, pre-War paradise, safe from the horrors of the outside world. Or so it seemed. Underneath the veneer of pre-War optimism and positivity, the residents of Union Town were scared. The descendants of the construction slaves they had thrown out were camping right outside the Wall, waiting to reenter their "promised land". Besides, the people of Union Town were scared of the Brotherhood, scared of mutants, some even scared of a resurgence of communism. Surprisingly enough, all of these would serve as opponents to peace and the well-being of Union Town in the future. The New Generation (2211-2223) By 2211, since most of the adult pre-War survivors were reaching senior age, the torch of responsibility was passed on to a mostly post-War generation. A president born in 2188 was elected and people began to relax, feeling sufficiently safe behind their Wall. However, many in Union Town wanted to forget that the Wall even exist at all, with the school's art project wanting to paint a mural of cheerful clouds and meadows on the inner face of the Wall in 2215. Chief of Maintenance Dudly argued against this, calculating that it would a costly and ultimately useless endeavor. However, this move to suppress thought in Union Town backfired when some of the students, making their way up to the top of the Wall, caught their first sight of the Boise Wasteland. Some of the students simply shrugged off this experience and kept on making their mural. Others, however, felt an uncontrollable urge to explore and look beyond their boring lives to the free wasteland beyond. To try to snuff out this curiousity, a new "educational" program was introduced into the school about patriotism and communism. In 2215, Union Town's government decided to divide the town's military in two branches: Security officially run by the President and Auto-Sec run by Chief of Maintenance Dudly. When the mural was completed, the students returned, many with crazy new ideas of exploration beyond the Wall. So, beginning in 2216, students began making secret trips over the Wall in the dead of night to explore the outside. Upon arriving outside the Wall, the students faced many dangers such as mutants and raiders but also made an important discovery: the exiled construction slaves and their descendants camped outside the Union Town's Wall, which they built. Learning how these people were wronged by Union Town, the students faced a moral conundruum. In their naïveté, many students concluded that the people outside should be allowed in. The question of how was still up in air. The group who became known as the "Open Doors" were founded in 2218 after several students were caught returning from a trip over the Wall and were harshly "disciplined". The Open Doors held a protest to open the Wall to outsiders for the first time in 2218 but were quickly rebuffed. At the same time, other students began feeling frustrated with the anti-communist, ultra patriotic rhetoric pounded into their heads on a daily basis. Seeing the propaganda posters of Red Chinese communists brandished in front of them, many students began to adopt the clothing and rumored "collectivist ideology" of Chinese communism in 2217 as a sign of counter-culture and became known as "Reds". This trend reached its height of popularity in 2220 when a popular "Red" sophmore, Harley Nelin, was elected student class president of the high school. This alarmed Chief of Maintenance Dudly, but he was restrained by the President, who assured the robot that it was just a dumb trend. Soon enough, the Reds and Open Doors merged as a result of their agreement over a need for change and "sharing", forming the Red Door Society or Red Doors for short. Starting in 2222, the Red Doors began holding major non-violent protests inside Union Town for changes. At first, these were simply at the local high school (and endorsed by the school president), but later the protests moved on the President's House and the Wall itself. Protests in the morning and after school became a common occurence in Union Town beginning in the summer of 2222. The President had patience enough to ignore these protests even as they picketed on his lawn. This was until the Revolution. Revolution (2223) The breaking point came in March 2223. Attempts to block Security from attending to their posts at the Wall had failed, as the Security members simply pushed the Red Doors aside and went to work. So, the Red Door Society decided to to instead target Auto-Sec, as blocking the robots' access to the Wall would be much easier. The Red Doors linked arms in front of the entrance to the Wall defenses, hoping to get results. Chief of Maintenance Dudly was not about to stand for this and sent in the sentry bots to try to break through the human chain forcefully. The Red Doors attempted to hold, but their chain was broken. The sentry bots and the rest of Auto-Sec then proceeded to run over the remaining Red Doors as they made their way to the Wall. Three students were hospitalized, and Union Town was in a uproar. The injured students' parents and several others felt Auto-Sec had gone too far while the President and Security defended the robots' actions. Two days later on March 13, at 1:30 on a school day, Harley Nelin, the student class president, made a announcement over the high school intercom. She informed the student body that she had heard a rumor that Security was preparing to arrest all the members of the Red Door Society, saying that "the Revolution must begin here and spread to the rest of town until it reaches the wasteland itself." At first, everyone was confused and no one knew what was happening. However, the Red Doors soon realized what was about to happen. Using their numbers, the Red Doors rioted and decided they would take over the school, with force if necessary. The teachers that resisted were brutally put down and by 1:43, the Red Doors had control of the high school. By the time the President arrived outside the school along with Security, Chief of Maintenance Dudly was already there to greet him. Auto-Sec had surrounded the high school in the hour following the revolution, keeping any Red Doors from fleeing and any concerned parents from getting in. Dudly informed the President that he had already sent in his robots to retake the school. The President, enraged, declared the robot defective and attempted to assault Dudly right then and there. Members of Security, uninformed about the situation, restrained the President and sedated him. Dudly declared him unfit for office and ordered for him to taken to "a safer area". The Red Doors were apparently armed with knives and improvised clubs, which was nothing Auto-Sec couldn't handle. However, the real cost of the Revolution was the civilian casualties. The battle within the high school yielded twenty-one deaths with many more injured. The Revolution had ended as quickly as it had begun. Red Scare (2223-2224) The period following the failed Revolution was known as the Red Scare. Chief of Maintenance Dudly took the position of Emergency President, suspended elections for the moment, and cracked down on any perceived acts of "communism". Neighbor turned on neighbor, friend on friend, as anyone with prior relation to the Red Doors, Reds, or Open Doors was ratted out and imprisoned, to be put on mass trial in July. The holding cells began to fill up before the trials began. Some of Security started planning mutiny in May. Some had dead kids, others simply disapproved of a robot ruling them and felt Dudly was too powerful to be left in power. This mutiny was found out and crushed before it was carried out, and the conspirators were slated to be put on trial along with the others. On July 1, the mass trial began. Emergency President Dudly precided over the proceedings alongside a hand-picked jury. For most suspects though, the trial was simply a sentencing hearing. All in all, forty-three people were found guilty of treason at the end of the trials in late July. Thirty-five were sentenced to banishment. The other six (the former high school president and the Security conspirators) were deemed too dangerous to be exiled and were sentenced to death by electrocution. The community was personally split over the decision, but no one was willing to speak up against Dudly, as he was seen as all knowing and all seeing. Rumors of a potential robot revolution were on many lips. One man in town, named Isaiah Adams, was inspired by this to write a series of science fiction books about the topic, called The Steel Saga. On August 11, 2223, Security carried out the executions and prepared to escort the banished out of Union Town. On August 12, Security and Auto-Sec jointly escorted the banished to the Wall with the entire town surveying the odd procession. Though there was some difficulty, by the end of the day all the banished had been placed on the other side of the Wall and Dudly declared the town "Red Free". However, this did not mark the end of the Red Scare of 2223. People were still accused of being communist sympathizers but only three were actually banished. The paranoia and general fear of both communists and Emergency President Dudly continued until 2224. Anti-robot groups began to emerge at this time, protesting for new elections. Rebuilding and Forgetting (2224-2260) On February 4, 2224 Emergency President Dudly formally stepped down and took back his former position as Chief of Maintenance, allowing democratic elections again. This placated most people, but others still knew that, behind the scenes, Chief of Maintenance Dudly was still the most powerful individual in Union Town. One of these people was the newly elected president, Ryota Fields. A man of Japanese descent who had once worked as a mechanic, Fields knew of the networking Dudly had with the rest of Auto-Sec and its deadly potential. During his campaign, Field made anti-robotics part of platform. So, after Fields was elected in 2225, the Bureau of Special Activities (B.S.A.) was created, at least at first, to watch Auto-Sec and ensure the Chief of Maintenance did not overstep his bounds again. President Fields and his cabinet set about mending up the wounds made during the Red Scare right when he took office. Some of these, like placating anti-robot groups in Union Town, were successful. Others, such as suppressing the very memory of the Red Scare, did not work so well. In 2227, another threat emerged from beyond the Wall to attack, a band of super mutants who wanted in. Burning the hovels of the exiles and squatters outside the Wall, the super mutants had one single-minded goal: get beyond that Wall. This battle against super mutants was hard for Security, but it only became harder when the activity attracted the attention of the Boise Mutant Horde. However, President Fields managed to effectively unite the populace against the "invaders" and managed to triumph over the super mutants in 2229 through the heroic actions of Security in the Wall and several B.S.A agents outside the Wall. In the 2230s and 2240s, Fields stayed in office due to his high popularity. During this time, Fields pressed to suppress counter culture by instituting a dress code and attempting to keep Union Town, in his words, "in a 2077 mindset". This was, oddly enough, at the suggestion of Chief of Maintenance Dudly, who Fields had managed to warm up to in later years. In 2252, President Fields died, making him the longest serving president in Union Town history. After Fields, a few other presidents were elected but did not make a significant impact, at least on their own. The presidents in the 2250s spent most of their time overseeing Wall defense and cozying up to the Chief of Maintenance. Also, the position of head of Security was shifted from the President to a selected "General" in 2258. At the same time, Chief of Maintenance Dudly made sure that any cultural shifts were crushed and the town "remained free of communist infiltration". Peace for the Moment (2260-2281) By 2260, the Red Scare had finally gotten out of the public's memory and almost all anti-robot sentiment had died out. In 2271, Vault 4's generator began to have power outages but was repaired by the next year due to scavenged parts harvested by the B.S.A. Meanwhile, the 2070s culture stasis held on strong in the 2260s and 2270s due to no strong counter-culture and strong public support. Union Town's real challenge in those years was coming from the outside. Since the Revolution and the exile of many Union Town residents, the exiles and the descendants of the construction slaves had merged into a pseudo-communist group known as the Wall Society in 2225, focused on infiltrating and conquering Union Town. These attempts predictably failed, as the Wall Society's weapons were limited to pipe weapons while Union Town's Security wielded top of the line weaponry (for the wasteland). Security and the B.S.A kept close tabs on the Wall Society's progress, assassinating any leaders that got too ambitious and sending defective robots from Auto-Sec missing their combat inbibitors into the Wall Society's camps, killing many. As they were met with more defeats in the 2240s, the Wall Society became more radicalized and became more of a cult than a guerilla group. The people of Union Town could care less. This era of blissful peace is currently fondly remembered by many in Union Town. However, as all good things do, the peace ended. 2nd Brotherhood-Wall War (2281-2287) In 2281, a perfect storm of problems hit Union Town. The Brotherhood of Steel returned for the first time in almost one hundred years in early April. The current president, Jared Newton, consulted Chief of Maintenance Dudly for advice, which the protectron readily gave. Union Town prepared itself for war once again. However, most in Union Town were still not aware of the gravity of the situation outside in the wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel and Wall Society, initially enemies, had decided to work out a ceasefire so both of them could focus on taking down the Wall. B.S.A. made sure this didn't slip out due to Security, putting up more propaganda and hoping to boost pro-war sentiments. Many young people at this time felt alienated by this propaganda and the constant feeling of being lied to. Chief of Maintence Dudly tried to supress this counterculture movement as he did the rest. However, this one managed to survive longer than most due to other factors, and the people part of it became known as Dwellers because they dressed in "retro" vault suits or vault suit colors. While this happened, Chief of Maintenance Dudly was more focused on maintaining Vault 4's reactor, which had begun hiccuping at alarming rate in 2283. The B.S.A. was sent out into the Boise Wasteland to recover the parts needed to repair the reactor but they are still "being recovered" while the current one sputters on. The Idaho Enclave Cell actually contacted Union Town offering to fix the reactor in 2284, but both President Newton and Dudly refused them. The Enclave has continued these offers over the years, only to be rejected every time. In 2287, the lead Dweller became the first person in more than thirty years to be exiled on the orders of the Chief of Maintenance. This understandably ticked some people off and there were protests. Due to the war, these were ignored rather than suppressed. At the moment, Union Town remains alone but strong behind their Wall. Their way of life, still stuck in 2070s, is secure for now. Whether the Brotherhood or the Wall Society will shatter this way of life is to be seen. Government Union Town has deviated from the usual authoritarian rule of most Vaults, having done away with the office of Overseer and replacing it with a democratic Presidency (though the term Overseer is used by most robotic inhabitants to refer to the President). Beneath the President is four congressmen, each from their respective suburban quarters. Below these individuals are scores of lower offices that creates a near perfect picture of pre-War Bureaucracy (albeit more efficient due to the smaller scale). However, if he feels the President is unfit for the job, Chief of Maintenance Dudly may take over as Emergency Overseer/President due to a hidden clause in Union Town's constitution. Due to Dudly's overall power in town and the fact it has only happened once, no one has contested this. Military The Wall's military force are the well trained and armed men, women, and combat robots of the Security. Simply known as Union Security or U-Sec, they act as both a local police force and front-line fighters on the Wall. There are three branches of Union Security. Security The largest branch, Security (or U-Sec) is made up of a volunteer force of predominantly men, though women are known to take many non-combat roles. Security is both the main military arm and police force of Union Town's Presidency. These proud and patriotic citizens see themselves as keepers of the piece and the last line of defense for their friends and family that live in the idyllic state of Union Town. However, due to the current Brotherhood-Wall War, they also suffer the greatest casualty rate, even with the Wall's built in defenses. Thus, more cynical citizens see Security as little more than a meat grinder, with only those lucky enough to be wounded taking up rather soft positions policing the calm streets of Union Town. The standard load out for the average, front line, U-Sec trooper is a suit of Vault-Tech Environmental Armor , which protects them well from latent radiation and chemical and biological agents, not to mention provides extra fire protection and basic ballistic protection, a Marksman Carbine or AER 10 Laser Rifle, a pair of frag grenades, and finally, three stimpaks. Auto-Sec Auto-Sec is controlled directly by the Chief of Maintenance, the exceedingly cunning Protectron, Dudly, and by proxy, the current President of Union Town. Made up of a sizable force of Mister Gutsies, Sentry Bots, and Protectrons, along with a few surveillance and combat Eyebots, Auto-Sec is a both a potent military and police force. However, Dudly has been known for his habit of overlooking Auto-Secs human counterparts in U-Sec, and has gone over the head of current and past administrators on more than one occasion. For this reason, Autosec and Dudly are regarded with an air of suspicion by the rest of the town. Bureau of Special Activities (B.S.A) Made up of elite agents, eyebots, and sentry bots, the B.S.A was formed after the Red Scare of 2223, and is essentially the personal bodyguard of high profile administrators, an elite military unit, and a police force specializing in dealing with "Communist Subverters" or (originally) a potential robot rebellion. Specialists known as Agents are the most common force, professionals in detecting communist spies and the only members of Union Town's armed forces to be sent on sorties out into the wasteland for irreplaceable technological artifacts that are essential to keep everyone alive. Armed with advanced pre-War weaponry such as Plasma Pistols and Gatling Lasers, they are by far the best combatants Union Town can bring forth. Culture A near perfect picture of the nostalgic pre-War American society, the people of Union Town live lives as sickeningly wholesome as the most upbeat pre-War sitcom. At least, it appears to be so on the surface. In reality, though life in Union Town is practically suburban paradise, it is also a place of constant societal one upmanship and intrigue. With the constant paranoia and fear of the resurgence of the "Red Menace" within their own walls, plus the ruthless perfection based culture of the domestic pre-war America, the people of Union Town are as patriotic as they are paranoid. Any counter-culture or overly "strange" trends that appear are violently targeted under the pretense of being communist subversion. In reality, Chief of Maintenance Dudly and his Auto-Sec robots are still carrying out the Vault-Tec experiment, hoping to keep Union Town's pre-War lifestyle in a type of eternal stasis, "to last forever". Economy Being highly xenophobic and dedicated to living the ideal pre-War American lifestyle, the people of Union Town live in a small scale capitalistic economy that has, though careful management, existed as a self-perpetuated system. Pre-War American dollars and coins are the preferred mediums of exchange. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Groups Category:Idaho